Love Story
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Lightning and Sally are two scarlet lovers that find out that they can't be together and they try to get somebody to help them be together forever.


_**One afternoon a beautiful blue porche named Sally Carerra was driving out of the doors of High School to go home. When she was outside she saw a red car that was leaning on a tree reading a book. He looked look up to see Sally. He got off the tree and drove over to her with a smile on his face. Once he got to her Sally looked at his ocean blue eyes. **_

"_**Hello." He greeted.**_

"_**Hi." Sally greeted back.**_

"_**What's your name?" **_

"_**Sally Carerra, and yours?"**_

"_**Lightning McQueen." **_

"_**That's a nice name."**_

"_**Thanks. So do you think you can hang out together?" Lightning asked.**_

"_**Sure. That will be nice."**_

"_**Ok, then. When do you want to hang out?"**_

"_**Umm… How about on Saturday?"**_

"_**Ok. I'll see you on Saturday."**_

"_**Ok. Bye Lightning." Smiled Sally and left.**_

_**Once Sally got to her house she went to her room. She got her purple diary out and wrote what just happened at school. She smiled and giggled as she wrote more on her diary. She closed her diary when she had already finished. She climbed on her bed and closed her eyes, then she opened them again and looked at the ceiling. She felt like if Lightning McQueen was like a enemy of her family. Sally went to her father to ask. She went to the back yard where there was a lot of beautiful of flowers and trees and beautiful tile that covered the ground with a little stream flowing next to a bunch of flowers. She saw her dad, Chris Carerra sitting next to some blue and red flowers. Sally went to him and sat next to him and started to talk with him.**_

"_**Father, is Lightning McQueen an enemy of us?" Sally asked her dad.**_

"_**Well of course Sally! Lightning McQueen and his family is a BIG enemy of us." Reply Chris.**_

"_**But why Father?"**_

"_**Because Sally, we are enemy's."**_

"_**But Father, He's so nice to me! He's not like you say!" Argued Sally.**_

"_**Sally what ever you do stay away from him. If he gets near you get away from him. Do you understand me young lady?"**_

"_**Yes Father." Sally reply angrily but a little sad. **_

_**Sally got up and went to her room and threw her door. She got on her bed and started to hit her pillow hard. She was filled with anger. She doesn't want Lightning's family to be her family's enemy, she wants them as friends. **_

_**Sally stayed in her room tile night. She haven't ate a thing. Sally just stayed in her room. She felt like if she was never going to come out of her room. When she was going to go to sleep she heard some pebbles hitting her window door. She got off her bed and to her window door. She opened it to find Lightning at the bottom. She was shocked and happy to see him. She smiled big that Lightning was here. Lightning made his way up to Sally's room by climbing up the wall by hanging on to the steam that was on the wall. Once he got there Sally started to talk to him. **_

"_**Lightning, how do you know that I live here?" Sally asked.**_

"_**I asked my mom if she knows where you live and she told me that you live here. But she also told me that your family is a enemy of my family." Lightning said.**_

"_**My father said that too! He said I can't get near you."**_

"_**My mom told me that I can't be your friend, and that I couldn't even talk to you!"**_

"_**Oh Lightning. Let's just keep this as a secret. That we are friends and that we are not enemy's."**_

"_**Ok." **_

_**Lightning and Sally smiled at each other. But then a knock on Sally's door was heard. It was Sally's dad. Lightning and Sally both gasp. Then Chris walked in Sally's room to find his enemy's son next to his daughter! He looked at Lightning with a mad face, Lightning looked at him back with a scared half scared face. **_

"_**Lightning McQueen! What are you doing here with my daughter?!" Chris asked Lightning yelling.**_

"_**Mr. Carerra, let me explain." **_

"_**Lightning get out of this house and stay away from Sally!" **_

_**Lightning ran and jumped over the little fence that was on Sally's porch and landed safely on the ground even it was like vary high! Lightning drove fast to his house. Once Lightning was out of sight Chris started to yell at Sally.**_

"_**SALLY! I told you to not get near him!" **_

"_**Father, He's a nice car. He won't hurt me!"**_

"_**This is it Sally your grounded!"**_

"_**FINE!" Yelled Sally. **_

_**Chris smacked the door closed very hard. Sally got on her bed and knocked down a picture of her and her mom and dad. She started to cry. Sally now hated her father a lot. **_


End file.
